1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to communication devices and, more specifically, to communication devices monitoring more than one voice mail account.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Communication devices such as mobile phones may be adapted to interface with a voice mail system, such as a system that is integrated with a mobile phone network. If a call is placed to the device but the device is not accessible, the call may be directed to a voice mail account. The caller can leave an audio message on the voice mail account, for the user of the device to retrieve at a later time. The device may be inaccessible for a variety of reasons, such as being turned off, on another call, or not in communication with a communications network. Or, the call may be directed to voicemail if the device is accessible but the user does not answer the call. The device may monitor the status of the voice mail account. For example, the device may be adapted to receive a notification of a new message at the voice mail account. The device may display an indication of the new message on a display screen. For example, the display may read “1 new message” if the device has received a notification that the voicemail account is storing a new message. To listen to the stored message, the user may press a series of keys on the device. The user may then enter a password for the account, after which the new message may be retrieved and played back on the device for the user to hear. Generally, the voice mail account is tied to the service provider associated with the device, such as for example a mobile phone.
However, some users may desire to access more than one voice mail account using the device, or voice mail accounts associated with more than one service provider. For example, if the device is a mobile phone there may be only one voice mail account for calls placed to the telephone number of the mobile phone. The user may also have, for example, a work telephone number connected to a PBX (Private Branch exchange) providing voicemail service, and/or an internet-based VoIP (Voice Over Internet Protocol) account having its own voice mail account. Traditionally, retrieving voice mail messages using a mobile phone, other than the account associated with the phone number of the phone, has separately required dialing a remote voice mail system using a traditional telephone number. For example, to access the work telephone number may require dialing the PBX system with a traditional telephone number. Additionally, when a message is received, a notification may be forwarded to the device by the service provider associated with the device. However, the user may have no way of knowing whether a new message has been received by the PBX voicemail system other than by telephoning the system to check the voice mail account. It may thus be advantageous to provide an integrated way to access multiple voice mail accounts for retrieval of messages.